New Beginnings
by Susano'o no Kenshin
Summary: Sorry. This story is dead. It will be remade into something new and better. Thank you all for sticking with me.
1. Rival

Hey everyone!!!!!! it's your favorite yaoi fanfiction author back again with more fanfictions!!!!! i have had writers block for ages now and it's been bothering me! this is the first StarFox fanfiction i've ever done... It's A WolFox fanfiction so... if you don't like yaoi... click that all-powerful back button!!! nothing bites my ass more than flamers who ignore warnings!!!!

warning:Yaoi!!!!!!!!!!!!!Means MaleXMale!!!!!! i cant' stress this enough!!!!!

Summary: Takes place 3 years after StarFox: Assualt. Fox is sent alone on a mission to an abandoned base on fortuna. When he lands he finds a destroyed wolfen. he finds Wolf O'Donnell alone and half starved inside the base... what will develop between them? read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own starfox... i only own the games!! TT ... It's a cruel world!!!!

Enjoy the fic!

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

"Fox! You've got a call from General Pepper!" ROB64 announced.

"Forward it to my quarters." Fox McCloud got up from his chair.

"Forward complete."ROB said.

"Thank You" Fox walked to the hyperlift that Slippy had just installed into the Great Fox. He walked through the doors that lead to his room.

"You wanted to see me General?" Fox absently said.General Pepper's head appeared as a hologram.

"Yes, Fox. I have an urgent mission for you and you alone." The General's sharp voice rung out. "We have recieved a distress signal from an abandoned base on fortuna. I want you to go and investigate it!"

"Alright... but why do I have to go alone?" Fox questioned.

"Because It's not abandoned apparantley... someone had to be there to send that distress signal." The general calmly pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah..." Fox laughed sheepishly. "I should'a thought of that"

"Good luck Fox... you'll need it. Pepper out!" The hologram dissappeared and was replaced with darkness.

"Yeah... I really am going to need it." Fox sighed. 'Now I'm going ta have ta figure a way out of here without my teammates knowing.'

(later that night)

Fox walked onto the bridge and approached ROB who was busy with the mainframe."I'm leaving ROB. I ask you not to tell anyone that I've left... can I trust you?" He whispered

"Yes Fox... you have my word... Erasing memory databank of the last 30 seconds." ROB's voice rung out.

"NOT YET ROB!" Fox shouted while still keeping his voice down. "Wait for the tri-theta pulse from my arwing before you erase this memory."

He walked away.

"Good luck Fox." ROB said silently.

"thanks pal"Fox smiled

(Launching Deck)

"All systems ready... G-Diffuser active and at 99 percent activity. Radar... active." Fox did a systems check before taking off. "Auto Launch... Engage."

He prepared himself for the G-Force that was sure to come.

"sending tri-theta pulse now." Fox pressed a button in his arwing that only he had access to.

"Good-bye my team... I'll see you again soon... I hope" The Vulpine looked back one more time on the Great Fox.

'It's going to be a while untill I arrive on Fortuna. I guess I'll just take a nap.' He thought.

(4 hours later)

Fox's Arwing landed on the cold and barren Wasteland that was Fortuna.'Now just to find that... base... ah... that base...' Fox chuckled to himself.

"Well... I guess I'll just go inside." Fox said to himself. He only walked a few feet before coming to a complete stop about a meter from the doorway. His gaze was locked on a Red winged ship. 'The Wolfen...two if my memory serves me correctly. What's it doing here?' He thought. Fox shrugged it off and walked farther into the base to find the control center... where the circut board for the distress signal was located.

"Who's there?" A Voice called out from the darkness.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Fox confidantly called out.

"I am Wolf O'Donnell." The voice cracked... apparantly from lack of hydration.

"Wolf?! What happened to you?!!" Fox cried out as he found his rival in a disgruntled mess in the corner.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF'

Oooooh... another cliffhanger...aren't I mean?! lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sayonara!!!


	2. Realization hits

I am back with the second chapter of my newest fanfiction!!!! X3... I am working fast on this one... I am trying to catch up with my other fanfiction. i hope that all the people who are first time readers of my works will check it out.

DIsclaimer: I don't own StarFox!!!!! don't sue unless you are low on your pocket lint collection. --

Enjoy this new chapter!

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

"Wolf?! What happened to you?!!" Fox cried out as he found his rival in a disgruntled mess in the corner.

"We, My team and I, were running from the cornerian fleet.I got shot and crashed here and the rest left me here for dead." Wolf tried to shrug.

"So you were the one who sent that distress signal?" Fox tried to help his lupine rival up.

"Yes."Wolf nodded

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"What do you mean Fox's gone?" Falco shouted at the robot.

"Fox's Arwing isn't in the hangar, and I have no memory of him leaving." ROB stated in monotone.Falco wouldn't accept this answer.

"Maybe he erased your memory?" Slippy suggested.

"Fox doesn't know how to do that... if he did then he would've accidently deleted all of my memory." ROB said, pointing out the obvious.

"I guess you're right. I just wonder where he went." Peppy mused on this subject a little while longer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002

Just that moment Fox's PDA beeped. "just a second Wolf" he turned his back to the gray furred Lupine.

"Fox! have you found the source of the distress signal?"the general's voice rang loud and clear.

"Yes general I have found who sent it." He turned his PDA around to show the general who sent it.

"Dear God Fox! Why's he there and why isn't he trying to kill you like he normally does?" Pepper laughed.

"This isn't funny. He crash-landed and my arwing can only fit one. And to top it all off... he's 3 months malnourished." Fox glared at the chuckling bloodhound.

"I'll send help. Pepper out." The figure disappeared.

"Why do you care?...about me?" Wolf asked after a long silence.

"I don't really know myself. I guess it's just so I can have someone to match my flying skill on the battlefield that's not on my team." Fox hung his head and sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003

"I have an idea!" Peppy cried suddenly "Let's call his PDA!!!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Peppy!" Slippy jumped in the air.

"I'll call him." Falco stated suddenly.

"alright."Peppy nodded. Falco pulled out his PDA and punched in fox's number. After a few minutes he closed it again with more force than necessary.

"he's not answering It!" Falco shouted and punched the wall in anger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004

"I knew they were going to try to call me but not this soon." Fox creased his brow in frustration.

"Lemme guess... The birdbrain right?" Wolf asked standing up.

"How'd you know?" Fox looked at him apprehensively

"Just a guess." the other shrugged.

"Are you sure that you should be standing up?" Fox rushed over to Wolf...who looked like he was on the verge of passing out. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself to death over me."Wolf chuckled before passing out in Fox's arms.

"Wolf? WOLF? WOLF!" Fox shook the unconcious lupine several times before noticing the steady breathing coming from the lupine's muzzle.

'thank god that my Wolf is still alive... wait... my Wolf? where'd that come from?'Fox pushed the thought aside... thankful that Wolf was still breathing.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

Another cliffhanger!!!! aren't I evil?lol... well as i say... cliffhangers are evil but angsty stories aren't angsty without them.Yayz for hints of WolFox already... you have to give me credit...Anyone? Awwwwwwwwwwww!-hangs head-

I will give you all a preview of the next chapter.

_"Fox!Wake up!" Wolf O'Donnell shook the vulpine hard to wake him. "General Pepper's here." 'We made it through.' He thought._

_  
"good morning Fox!" the bloodhound's smiling face was the first thing that fox saw. His first reaction was a shocked jump._

And KUDOS to whoever guesses what the numbers are for... the ones after all the zeros.

Sayonara


	3. Recognition

I'm just going to skip all the pleasantries and get on with the story.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWWFWFWFWFW

"Wolf? WOLF? WOLF!" Fox shook the unconcious lupine several times before noticing the steady breathing coming from the lupine's muzzle.

'thank god that my Wolf is still alive... wait... my Wolf? where'd that come from?'Fox pushed the thought aside... thankful that Wolf was still breathing.

'Well... I'll just get some sleep then' Fox thought after a long and awkward silence.

(The next morning)

Wolf opened his eyes to find an unusual sight before him. He had fallen asleep in Fox, His rival's, arms.He had to admit though... it did feel good. Wolf closed his eyes and tried to let this play out... unfortunately The general decided otherwise as he burst through the door.

"What are you doing Wolf?"Pepper gave him a quizzical look

"I was trying to go back to sleep."He quietly said trying not to disturb the vulpine who's arms he was held in.

"Well you shouldn't we're here to take you back to corneria and help."The general smiled

"I'll wake Fox up"Wolf Escaped his 'prison' and started to shake fox._"_Fox!Wake up!" he shook the vulpine hard to wake him. "General Pepper's here." 'We made it through.' He thought.

"good morning Fox!" the bloodhound's smiling face was the first thing that fox saw. His first reaction was a shocked jump.

"When'd you get here?"Fox blushed at being caught off guard.

"A few seconds after Wolf woke up." Pepper laughed again

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"where is he?" Falco paced around the bridge of the Great Fox.

"Stop worrying about it Falco! let's just get back to Corneria and then we can send a search party for him."Peppy reasoned.

"I agree with Peppy, Falco... There's not much we can do... He's not answering his PDA, And we have no clue as to where he could be."Slippy shrugged.

"I guess."Falco sighed... defeated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002

"So... How did I end up the way I did when I woke up?"Wolf fell in step beside Fox.Fox blushed madly.

"well...umm...uhh...You passed out and once you did you f-fell o-on m-me and I couldn't m-move you." Fox stuttered.

Wolf just rolled his good eye and chuckled. "Sure you couldn't... or you just didn't mind."

Fox blushed a fiercer shade of red... if that was possible.

"What are you two doing staying back?" General Pepper stopped suddenly to allot for their position and distance.

"We just had to discuss our situation.Just cause we're rivals doesn't mean that we don't share intelligance if we're in the same situation general." Wolf replied smoothly... Fox sorta' envied this about wolf... 'even in the most stressful conditions he still remains calm and collected.'He thought to himself.He felt a warm sensation swell throughout him everytime he thought about wolf and he still didn't know what it was.Promptly... it was aggrivating him to insanity.

"Are you Ok Fox?" The general asked suddenly noticing that fox had slowed his pace down even further.

"oh... sorry... yeah... I'm fine."Fox smiled

'I envy him for being able to smile even though he's lying... and no one else notices it. I wish I could do that... it would make my life much easier.' Wolf sighed dejectedly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003

"ROB! Set us a course for Corneria!"Falco shouted.

"Course set... displaying on monitor."An image of the lylat system was displayed on the giant glass window on the front of the ship."ETA is...3.9837 hours." ROB announced.

"Well... I'm going to the combat simulator... anyone else want to come with me?" Falco turned around and started towards the hyperlift. He grumbled to himself when no one followed him.

"Computer... set combat level to 7!" Falco called. The computer whirred as it produced the simulation of the Katina cargo base and produced enemies to go with it. Falco pulled out his blaster and dodged a rocket fired at him that would've hit had he not rolled out of the way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004

"I'm sure your team must be worried about you Fox... and your's too Wolf."General Pepper mused.

"My team has probably forgotten all about me." Wolf sighed again.

"What makes you say that?" Pepper inquired.

"When I got shot down... my teammates ran away" Wolf hung his head in shame... shame of not being a good enough leader for his teammates to care whether he's alive or not.

"I have a question general... why aren't you taking me to the prison? I'm a wanted criminal!"Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not taking you in because Fox has gotten pretty fond of you." He winked at Wolf.Fox merely blushed and tried to sink into the couch in Pepper's office.

"How could you suggest such a thing general?!" Fox shouted.

"...Is this enough proof?" Pepper held up a photo that had been taken by the security cameras on the fortuna base. Fox blushed even more and almost disappeared into the couch.

"Gimme that!" Wolf snatched the photo away from him and tore it to shreds. Pepper merely obtained another one. All Wolf could do was growl in frustration.

"Fox... It's alright with me if it's true."Wolf whispered in Fox's ear.Causing the already blazing orange furred vulpine to turn beet red.

"I don't mind what you do with your personal life Fox."Pepper smiled.

"I... Don't really know myself... i'll have to give my thoughts time." Fox sighed dejected.He didn't want Wolf,His adversary, know that he likes...no loves him.

"We understand Fox." General Pepper laughed loudly to interrupt the awkward silence.

"I'll contact the team and tell them that I'll be at my place." Fox got up slowly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000005

Slippy's PDA beeped out of nowhere. "Slippy here." he answered

"Hey Slip. It's me... I'll be at my place when you guys get to corneria. Fox out." His head disappeared from view.

"What's wrong with him?" Falco asked.

"I don't know... it seems like he's got a lot on his mind though." Peppy sighed. 'He's not the only one.' he thought.

"We'll see him when we get to Corneria then right?" Slippy asked.

"Yeah... we will" Peppy turned around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000006  
(A/N:There have been alot of these lately haven't there?)

"Where am I going to stay?" Wolf looked hurt that someone else was leaving him for hisself.

"I didn't finish. You're welcome to stay with me if you like."Fox turned and smiled.

"I thank you Fox. For everything...for caring for me when I was weak and for understanding that I have no where to go." Wolf spoke quietly... like he was being punished."but I don't deserve this... I'm the enemy...I worked for andross!"

"Wolf... that is all in the past. You have nothing to worry about."Fox smile peirced Wolf's cold heart. "I am willing to start over from scratch if I have to to get to know more about you."

"I will ask again...Why do you care about me?" Wolf asked... trying to dig deeper into the vulpine known as Fox McCloud.

"I...I admit... I like...no I love you... I just hadn't realized it until now." A single tear fell from Fox's muzzle.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

This chapter is finally done... wow... three chapters in a 7 hour period... That's about the same thing with my other chapters!!!!!X3

I have gotten impatient... so i just decided to make this WolFox appear out of nowhere!

I hope ya'll like it.Sayonara!


	4. Revelations

Hello everyone... it's been awhile in the day that i've updated... not much has happened unless you call me being turned to a half forum junkie half fanfiction author anything.-shrugs- Meh... i only join RPs anyways.

Wolf: just get on with the next scene... I won't give any spoilers away...-hides behind shadows-

That was odd. Oh well... disclaimer: I don't own StarFox and never will... why must nintendo be so cruel?

Fox: shut up and get on with it.

Fine! Warnings: This is a citrus of some sorts... i don't know... an orange maybe... the contents of this are rated T though... You'll find out... content not suitable for children under the age of 13 or immature for their age... if your child suddenly falls unconcious on the floor i will not be held responsible for it was his/her decision to ignore this warning. thank you for your time. -the last sentence(starting with content) was done in the fast radio disclaimer voice-

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

"I will ask again...Why do you care about me?" Wolf asked... trying to dig deeper into the vulpine known as Fox McCloud.

"I...I admit... I like...no I love you... I just hadn't realized it until now." A single tear fell from Fox's muzzle.

Wolf stared at him with a shocked expression.

"I-I'm sorry Wolf... I shouldn't've said anything... I'll be back in a few Hours." Fox turned around. 'More like a few days' He thought. Just as he started walking to the door of his oversized house... he felt a paw on his shoulder, which suddenly pulled him into a warm embrace from the lupine that he had just admitted his feelings to.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't mind... the reason is... that I feel the same way." Fox stared in amazement at Wolf's confession. He felt Wolf's paw rub at his back and melted into the touch. "I admit... it was hard for me to understand too." Fox buried his head in Wolf's shoulder.

"I feel better now that that's over with." Fox chuckled slightly. "Let's go to the couch." Fox wriggled out of Wolf's arms and walked to the couch in the living room.

"Alright... whatever fits you." Wolf shrugged.He followed Fox to the couch and sat down.

"Sooooo...What now?"Fox shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"What do you mean 'what now?'?" Wolf leaned closer to Fox and in a smooth move pressed their muzzles together firmly. Wolf bit on Fox's lower lip slightly. Fox gasped at this, allowing Wolf to deepen the kiss by thrusting his tounge into the cavern that was Fox McCloud. 'He tastes slightly like lemons and a stronger taste of oranges.' Wolf thought absently, apparently enjoying this fact.

"It's my turn now." Fox grinned as they came up for air. Their muzzles met again and this time Fox bit Wolf's lower lip for entry. Wolf complied... giving Fox what he wanted was sorta unnerving for him though, 'I guess old habits die hard' Wolf thought.

'hmm... he tastes liike bananas... odd.'Fox pulled away just as his doorbell rang. "I'll get it." he got up from the spot he was sitting on... A.K.A Wolf's lap, and walked to the door.

"FOX! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Falco's angry voice was the first thing that Fox heard and he thought that it might be the last.

"You know that call from Gen. Pepper?" Fox reminded. "He wanted me to investigate a seemingly abandoned base on fortuna because of a distress signal sent from there... he wanted me to go alone."

:"That self-centered egotistical bastard!" Falco ranted. "what if it was an ambush?!"

"Fortunatley for me all I found there was him." He motioned in the direction of the couch.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Falco glared. "He's the enemy!" He pulled out his blaster.

"FALCO! Put that away!" Fox shouted suddenly.

"Falco's got a point... he's the enemy!" Peppy remarked. "So why is he here?"

"He-" Fox started but was interrupted by wolf

"I was shot down by cornerian forces and my team fled for their lives." Wolf shrugged "I found the base that I was in and sent a distress signal to whoever wanted to pick up... apparantly Pepper did and now I'm here thanks to Fox."

"Wait... YOU WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Falco screeched.

"Falco! Stop that... you're going to make me lose all hearing!" Fox glared at his avian friend.

"Why should I?! You let an enemy in your house and in close proximity to you! for all you know he could kill you when you sleep!" Falco argued.

"I am sure that he won't kill me in the middle of the night!" Fox said...adamantly standing up for his new Friend and Lover.

"What makes you so sure?" Peppy inquired.

"I just... trust him" Fox blushed slightly and looked away. "You know what... I'll go make some tea." Fox turned for the kitchen.

"Fine." Falco huffed.

"Why is it that you don't trust me? Andross is dead and the only reason the our teams were rivals was because we were paid by Andross to defeat you." Wolf said searching for the remote to the television.

"Hey Wolf! could you come here?! I need a bit of help!"Fox called from the kitchen.

"coming!" Wolf gave up his search for the remote.

"what do you need help with?" Wolf asked standing in the doorframe.

"come here." Fox motioned

"what is it? you apparantly don't need help." Wolf asked.

"You think that we should tell them?" Fox asked "It would complicate things though, them not knowing."

"Well...Alright. i think we should... just get rid of birdbrain first." Wolf was thinking hard. "If he ever knew he'd try to murder me."

"Alright...Let's go. I've got the tea ready." Fox picked up the tray.

"I've got the tea... and I've also got something to say, but first... Falco... you need a shower... badly!" Fox sort of lied to get rid of the avian.

"Fine." He walked up the stairs to one of the 12 bathrooms in the house.

"Peppy, Slippy... you guys can't tell Falco anything that I say."Fox warned. "what I have to say is that... Wolf and I...are...well..."

"just get on with it!" Wolf growled in irritation.

"Wolf and I are... dating." Fox sighed defeated.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

HOORAY FOR ANGST AND STUFF!!!!!!!!!!

No preview this chapter...sorry.

WolFox Romance!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
This isn't the last chapter... I also plan on writing a sequel to this. after it's finished of course!

so... as a thanks to my reviewers.

Sh313: Thank you for being a reader of all my seemingly crazy fanfictions. you're a good friend... arigatou!

Mantinius: Arigatou for being a reader of this fanfiction... this is the first romantic scene that I've done ever and I hope you like this story and I also hope that you read the sequel when it comes out. Arigatou!

And Kudos to anyone who figures out what the numbers on the last 3 chapters have been about. Noone has guessed yet. And also... there are going to be more... steamy scenes between wolf and fox in later chapters! note the M Rating! lol... XD

Sayonara.


	5. Resignation

I am back on a sugar induced writing spree!!! I intend to have this up to chapter 10 by tomorrow. wish me luck! this is where one of the more angsty scenes occors. Slight spoilers to the story... Peppy leaves team. nuff said.

Dislcaimer: I'll start doing these in those fast radio disclaimer voices... so remember that. -deep breath- I do not own starFox or any of it's characters in any way. If you sue me wrongly for "the fact that he says he does when he doesn't" I will most definantly win against you because I don't really need that practiced of a lawyer bcause I PAY ATTENTION TO DETAIL!!!!! Thank you very much --pants heavily--

WARNINGWARNINGWARNING:Yaoi, don't like click that all powerful back button!

Well... onto the show...Fic... damnit... the third time i've encountered that problem... help?

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

"Wolf and I are... dating." Fox sighed defeated.

"WHAT?!" Peppy and Slippy shouted.

"Keep your voices down!" Fox and Wolf cried in unison.

"Sorry." The other two grinned sheepishly.

"So... you two accept this fact?" Fox asked nervously twiddling his fingers.(A/N: think of a shy fangirl who has a crush on someone... XP)

"Of course we accept it Fox."Peppy chuckled at the fox's behavior.

"What makes you think that we wouldn't?" Slippy laughed.

"Well..it's just...that...I." Fox stammered.

"We're your crew!" Peppy exclaimed. "We'll stand by you no matter what happens." He smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001  
(It's been a while since i've put these in... and yes they are page breaks... kudos to mantinieus.)

"General Pepper! You have an Urgent call!" A Gray racoon bowed upon entering the room.

"what?!" The general coughed. "Who is it?"

"It's the ambassador of zoness.He says that he needs to talk to you ASAP!

"Fine! what does he want?" the general asked first.

"He wouldn't tell me." The racoon apologized.

"Fine... forward it to me." The general stated.

"General Pepper! This is urgent! We think that Andross is planning to invade us!" The ambassador, Calar Troikas,said frenzied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002

"What?Why?" Fox asked his childhood friend.

"Well Fox... I'm not cut out to be on a mercenary team anymore... I've grown old over the years and you don't need a dusty old hare like me getting in the way. So... I resign my position on the team." Peppy explained to the vulpine.

"Fox... I guess this is where we also part ways." Slippy spoke.

"What?!" Fox shouted in confusion. "Not you too Slip?"

"The only reason I'm leaving is so I can join the science department of corneria with my dad. I just don't find much use here. Besides... That's one burden off of your shoulders... Not having to stop what you're doing to save my hide." Slippy's voice cracked a little.

"NO! We need you Slip!Who else knows how to maintain ROB and keep the ship in check... AND Provide useful information on all the obstacles that we face. We need both of you." Fox looked and sounded on the verge of tears. for 7 years this team hdas stuck with him and now two of the first members of the team are leaving as suddenly as they had come on. "Please... Don't leave." Tears fell freely down the fox's muzzle, staining the fur.

"We're sorry Fox. We must... for the good of the team." Peppy sighed. He hated seeing Fox like this but he had to... for both of their sakes. 'I know you Fox, you won't take no for an answer... but it looks like you'll have to.' he thought.

"I-I-I don't wanna lose you two!" Fox cried out, his voice a little stuffy.

"We know you don't Fox... but we're sorry. Goodbye." Peppy hung his head in despair.

'No! I can't let them leave... but what to do?' Fox thought hurredly as the others were heading for the door.

"Fox... Just let them go... you can't go around forcing people into doing what you want." Wolf whispered into Fox's ear, Rubbing his back to calm him down.

"You're... One... To... Talk."Fox said before letting sleep overcome him. 'He must be under a helluva lot of stress lately. I feel sorry for him.' Wolf thought. 'wait... I'm getting soft... I guess love does that to you' he mentally shrugged.

Wolf picked Fox up bridal style (A/N: KAWAII!!!!! -shifty eyes-) and walked to the bedroom. He laid Fox down on the bed, well... tried to anyways... the vulpine wouldn't let go of him, SO... he laid down with him until he fell asleep in his arms. 'well well well, the roles are reversed.' Wolf mentally chuckled.He softly pressed his muzzle to Fox's forehead and whispered into the fur "Goodnight my love... sleep well" Before he himself went to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003

"Man! You can get lost in this place!" Falco, who _was_ lost looked around. He soon found a door that said FOX MCCLOUD in big green letters.So he did the first thing any male would do in this situation (A/N: No offense to anyone... I'm a guy too) and barged in. "Fox!" He shouted, but shut his mouth as he saw Wolf press his muzzle to Fox's and whisper. 'OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' He mentally shouted... he had just become a yaoi fanboy...shocking isn't it? 'That's sooooo awesome!!!!I wish I had a camera!' He slowly backed out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004

"Hey Peppy... are you sure we shoulda' left him like that?" Slippy asked in the car.

"It was for the best my friend." Peppy said softly "we woulda slowed him down anyways."

"Yeah but still... he seemed depressed." Slippy said after Peppy started the car. "It was a little harsh... I think that he thinks we were lying about not being affected by...well..you know... because we left right after he said that."

"He'll get over it... he's got Wolf anyways...Are we missing someone?" Peppy said.

"Yeah... we're missing Fal...co..." Slippy slapped himself for his stupidity.

"FALCO!!!" they both finally reached a realization that Falco plus FOX AND WOLF!!!!!! not good!

"I'm going back in to get him!" Slippy jumped out of the car and ran through the door and up the stairs and found said birdbrain standing outside of a door at the other side of the hall.

"SLIP!!!!! AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!!!!!"Falco tackled Slippy hard. "I get lost in here and go to ask Fox where the stairs are and I see the weirdest thing ever!"He huffed out of breath. "Why didn't you tell me that Fox and Wolf had gotten together?!" He shouted in Slippy's face.

'Crap... He found out.' Slippy thought.

"Just come on!" Slippy grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him down the stairs.

"Peppy... I've got him... and he knows!" Slippy looked out of breath.

"Just get in the god dang car!" he shouted.

with that the 3 drove away. 2 of them never returning to fox.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

WOW... I didn't end in a cliffhanger... Damn! oh well... more WolFox sappiness.lol.

To: Everyone who reads this: I WISH EVERYONE ELSE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!! I KNOW I WILL!!! XP.

PS: that page break no. 3-4 was just comic relief.

Arigatou for reading... sayonara!


	6. Reportation

Hey everybody! I'm back with the latest installment of New Beginnings. The beginning of the true plot line starts to show itself.

Warnings for this chapter:Languate,Some violence, Yaoiness.

Disclamer: I don't own starfox or any of It's characters... All credit for Daniel Kuroda goes to Atrox M

I hope you all Enjoy this chapter!!

A/N: Sorry for the late update... I wuz packed with school and shit.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

Fox sighed as he wiped the remaining tears off of his muzzle.

"Fox."Wolf sighed too as he watched from the sidelines as he watched Fox lose two of his closest friends and Teammated... the same way that he watched as Andross killed his parents.

"I'm...I'm sorry Fox... For everything...It's my fault." Wolf apologized.

"No... It's not your fault." Fox hung his head down."I-I-I...I just need time to think about this."Fox's doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Fox pulled away from wolf and walked across the hall.

"Whaddya want?"Fox asked irritatedly.

"I am with CNKC and I would like you to answer a few questions for us." a green haired squirrel started.

"I'm very sorry... But I don't want to be bothered." Fox shook his head and went to close the door.

"This will only take a few minutes."The persistent squirrel stuck his foot in the door... mentally wincing at the pain.

"Who was at the door Fox?" Wolf asked, throwing his arms around Fox's neck. He quickly let them fall at the flash of a camera.

"What's the matter?" Fox asked... not noticing the flash.

"It's nothing."wolf blinked a couple of times to get the spots out of his eyes.

'heheh...this will definantly make the front page of the tabloids' The squirrel smirked.

"I think we should get some sleep." Fox yawned.

"Yeah...Sure" Wolf followed Fox to his room.

(The next day)

"I gotta go get some things." Fox said as he pulled on his dark green tanktop.

"And you needed to tell me...Why?" Wolf rolled his eyes.

"No reason... Just thought you would like to know."Fox shrugged.

"Alright... And you want me to come with I presume." Wolf pulled on a white t-shirt.

"Sure... why not." Fox slipped on and tied his boots.

"Alright... I'm ready." Wolf said, adjusting the eyepatch that he wore.

"If ya don't mind me asking... but how'd you end up with that eyepatch?" Fox tilted his head to the side.

"Well... It all began with I was around...12 I think." Wolf started.

(Flashback)

_A young grey furred wolf ran through the dark alleyways of venom._

_"He ran this way!" a shrill voice called out._

_"Get Him!! Andross will pay big for his head." a hoarse voice joined the others._

_The grey wolf panted as he ran faster. 'A dead end... Damnit!!' he thought as he approached a wall._

_"What do you scumbags want with this child?" A deep commanding voice called out from the darkness._

_"Who's there!?Show yourself!!"The shrill voice sounded panicked._

_"I'm sure You already know my name." A figure stepped out of the darkness._

_"J-J-J...James McCloud?!" the owner of the shrill voice cried._

_"We'll just go around him!" A boar charged at the grey furred wolf... He brought his knife downwards ,barely cutting Wolf's eye. The cut had permanently damaged the optic nerve._

_(end flashback)_

"Wait...My father saved you?"Fox gawked

"Yup! That's how I knew your mother." Wolf tried not to laugh.

"wow...now you've got me wondering what's under the thing." Fox laughed.

"You've had your history lesson for today!"Wolf tried to hide a grin.

"Aww... You're no fun!" Fox pouted.

"I'm not paid to be fun." Wolf laughed.

"C'mon! Let's go." Fox dragged his Wolf to the car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Alright...Now we just need white bread and then we can check out." Wolf checked an item off of Fox's list.

"Already Got it!!" Fox called over his shoulder in the checkout line.

Wolf looked up to see Fox in one of the lines and ran after him

"This should cost about 127.34 plus tax." Wolf calculated. Wen he didn't hear Fox respond he looked up.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes... take a look at this." the orange furred vulpine thrust the front page of the tabloids into Wolf's face.

"this...this can't be... It must've been that damned squirrel!"Wolf growled

"I swear... I'll kill Him the next time I see him!"Fox seethed.

"Calm down Fox." Wolf said as he slid his credit card in the machine.

"How can I?"Fox shouted.

"Easy. Count to ten slowly, breathe, need I keep going?" Wolf smirked.

"FOX!!WOLF!! Are the storied true?!" A group of reporters hounded the duo. Fox pulled out Krystal's staff, Which he had forgotten to give back.

"You go ahead... I'll push 'em back!" Fox started swinging the staff at reporters while wolf snuck away.

"Fox! Come on!" Wolf shouted once he got to the hover car.

"Coming!" Fox jumped over the last reporter standing between him and a clear path to the car.

"BUCKLE UP AND HOLD ON TIGHT!!" Fox turned the ignigion.

"Just don't Get us killed." Wolf turned and glared at Fox

"Fine." Fox slammed his foot on the throttle. The engine was barely audible over the grey furred lupine's screams

"HANG ON!"Fox shouted.

"I ALREADY AM IN CASE YOU HAVE'NT NOTICED!!" Wolf motioned to his white-knuckled death grip on the dashboard.

"Fine...But don't pass out." fox transferred to the lane Above... The oncoming lane. "Are the reporters still following us?"

"Yes." Wolf glanced at his mirror.

"Damn...So much for that Idea." Fox muttered under his breath.

"You're going to get us killed!" Wolf shouted.

"I'm sorry... would you rather face them?! cause if you would I can easily let you out here and now!" Fox said swerving to avoid an oncoming truck.

/Changing course./ The computer beeped.

"No!" Fox tried to stay in the lane... the car's navigation system wouldn't let him.

"FOX MCCLOUD!! I WILL KILL YOU IF WE DON'T DIE HERE!!" Wolf shouted.

"Trust me... we won't die here." Fox sighed as the car landed in an open clearing 

"See?" Fox chuckled as wolf tried to pry his fingers off of the dashboard.

"The next time you do that... I will not hesitate to jump out of the window." Wolf glared at fox after successfully prying a hand off.

"Let's hope there isn't a next time." Fox walked over to a conveniently placed coffee hut. he came back with a vanilla chocolate latte and a Raspberry cherry vanilla mocha latte.(A/N: Damn... that's a mouthful to say... and also to drink.I shall referr to it as the RCVML...,Original ain't it?)

"I'm just glad that we're not dead." Wolf sighed taking the RCVML from Fox.

"Hey! that was for me!" Fox pouted.

"We could just share it." Wolf brought the cup closer to his muzzle.

"Fine... but the one who bought it gets the first drink." Fox snatched the drink from the lupine.

Wolf snorted. 'A lot has happened lately' he thought. 'I find someone to love, who loves me back, I almost get killed off of the battlefield, and I've finally told someone about my past... wow... I really _AM_ anti-social.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002

"Wolf? Come in Captain." Leon tried to access a comm link with their leader.

"It's not working. Panther thinks Wolf is mad at us for leaving him." Panther Caruso sighed.

"Who needs that Suck up?" Krystal commented sourly.

"He may be a suck up to Andross, But he's the one in this group who truly has skill." Leon replied.

"STAR WOLF! REPORT!" Andross' sharp voice rang over the Delta-gamma signal that they used.

"We have lost Wolf and we are stuck in the asterroid belt without a means of suitable transpotration to make it to venom, sir. We shall fly to fichina." Leon saluted.

"Be back as soon as possible... I shall need your services soon." Andross' face disappeared from view.

"That... Was sudden." Leon relaxed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003

"Now I need to find a way to invade the mind of the Mangy Fleabag that had banished me to this barren wasteland." Andross paced.

"Sir... If I may suggest... but why don't you send Nicholas?" A small peregrine falcon suggested.

"What good can he do?" Andross turned on his heel to face the bird.

"Have him take your transporter device-" the bird didn't finish when andross interrupted.

"-and have him get close to pepper and teleport there when they least expect it! Brilliant!... Thank you seargeant... or should I say newly appointed luitenant."

The falcon gasped and almost fainted from shock.

"NICHOLAS!GET TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!YOU HAVE A NEW ASSIGNMENT!!" Andross annouced over the loudspeaker.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004

"How long are we going to hang low?" Wolf asked Fox once they got to his house.

"Until the coverage of this is almost gone." Fox replied, putting up the last of the groceries.

"who knows how long that'll take." Wolf shrugged as Fox's PDA rang.

"This is Fox... Speak." Fox answered as Pepper's face appeared over the device.

"FOX! I need to speak with in my office!"

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

OOH...Plotline... And another cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHA-COUGH-

Err...umm...heheh -Runs away from angry mob-

Wolf: While our host is running away from the angry mob of readers we shall take over.

Fox: reviews will make me make wolf do Tricks.

Wolf: What?! NO!! Not if I have anything to say!

Fox and Wolf: READ AND REVIEW.

-runs by saying anything I missed feel free to point it out-


	7. Revolution

Hello Everyone! I am back after a long while of not being able to use the computer...So sorry for the wait between chapters. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter in New Beginnings...And i'm sorry to all the reviewsers who read this and Wanted more...Here it Is ENJOY!!!

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFW

"Fox! I need to speak to you in my office!" General Pepper's voice rang out from the hologram and then disappeared as quickly as it had came.

"What...Was that?" Wolf gaped where the hologram previously was.

"I...have...no idea." Fox grabbbed a coat from the rack."well...I guess I'm off." He started to the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

The blood hound sighed as he paced his office. 'What will I say? He's like a nephew to me and he;s an invaluable hero in the eyes of all cornerians...But this is unacceptable.' he thout glancing at the tabloid on his desk.

A small raccoon stuck his head in the door. "Sir...fox McCloud is here." The raccoon stepped aside to let the orange-furred vulpine into the Large room.

"you needed to see me sir?" Fox asked shyly, He knew this was probably not going to end well.

"Yes... i want to ask you something...WHAT IS THIS? And What is your explanation?!" Pepper stood up from his chair in an obvious effort to keep himself calm. He started pacing around the office room again holding the tabloid in his hands.

"I won't deny anything sir." Fox stated simply.

"so you admit to being...being...THIS?" He looked at Fox with an abhorred look on his face.

"Y-y-yes." Fox sighed as he lowered his head.

"Did you ever stop to think about the people's opinion?" Peper asked.

"Have you EVER thought about anything besides YOUR image? The system doesn't revolve around you!" Fox said, his voice raising steadily.

"I'm thinking about YOU! I don't care about my personal or political image right now! I'm thinking about your life! Do you know what some people do to people like that?" Pepper slammed his fists on his desk. "I want you to be safe...That's all."

"If it's safety that you want then I can leave the Lylat system. I don't mind. I need a vacation anyways." fox said cooly. " I can always arrange a place to stay with my brother on Vitrue."

"Right now...That'd be best."Pepper sighed.

"we'll leave in a week." Fox stood up to leave.

"Alright...you may leave now." Pepper cradled his head in his hands.

"Good bye general." Fox stepped out of the door.

Pepper pressed an announcement button on his desk. "Nicholas...I would like to see you now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002

"Nicholas! You must repeat everything I say if we are to have a chance at this plan working. This all revolves around you now." Andross instructed from the comfort of his own lair.

"Yes sir. Are you sure this plan will work?" Nicholas asked.

Andross sneered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003

"I'm sure. It's for the best anyways." fox said as he and wolf packed their belongings for the trip to vitrue.

"where will we be headed?" Wolf asked.

"We are going to my brothers on Vitrue. The trip will take about 8 days so we will have to stock up on food and necessities." Fox explained. "So are you sure that you want to go with me?"

"Of course I'm sure, Fox. Why do you have to ask that?" Wolf sighed.

"Just wanting to make sure." Fox grinned slyly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000004

"Wait... You mean...what?" Pepper asked the red furred fox in front of him.

"yes. the chairman of aquas has ordered his army to invade your planet." Nicholas smirked in his mind. "Your plan is working master andross."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000005

"I wonder how fox will handle his problem now that it's gotten out to the public." Slippy asked peppy from the passengers seat of his car. The two of them were headed to fox's house to tell him about the tabloids.

"I don't really know...I really wish I knew why the reporters have to make a personal matter into a public crisis." Peppy sighed audibly as the car turned left.

"Do you really think they'll last...They hated each other for years! I don't see where the sudden change of heart came from...Maybe wolf's just trying to trick fox and then he'll betray him just like pigma did you and James."Slippy asked a few minutes after turning.

"I'm sure that they'll last...Sure they may have hated eachother for a while. But that was past...i don't know what caused Wolf's sudden change of heart...All I know right now is that I don't sense any evil intention behind wolf's motives...It is possible to love someone from your heart you know." Peppy chuckled at slippy's naivety.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000006

"Fox...Can you calm down...Jeez" Wolf muttered as Fox skipped merrily around the house. Which was strange for someone who had just recently temporarily been kicked out of his home system. he hummed a little tune as he skipped.

"Why? I'm in a good mood all of a sudden and you want me to go back to being the self depressed me? What's wrong with you?" He giggled slightyly as he kissed wolf on the cheek quickly. "Well...I'm off to check on the great fox..." He skipped out of the room.

Wolf blinked at the spot where his lover and hopefully future mate once stood. "that...Was wierd." He sighed as he stood back up and continued packing his belongings.

Fox started the long drive to the Science lab humming a merry tune all the way there. he was greeted by the head scientist upon reaching his destination. "Hey Trace! How's the great fox coming along?" He asked happily.

"The hull is almost complete and then all that's left ot do is reinforce it around the engines and the bridge." The deer nodded.

"When will it be done?" Fox inquired.

"In two days...So don't you worry about quality, You've got us on the team." Trace nodded.

"Okay then...Where's the nearest weapons store? I need some better upgrades to my arwing..." Fox sighed, The giddyness starting to take effect on his body.

"Um...Just walk a few blocks over from here and you'll find the best weapons shop on the planet." Trace scratched his head at fox's different behavior.

"Thank's Trace!" Fox skipped out giddily humming the same tune he has been for a while.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000007

"We will incease our defenses until they attack." general pepper growled. "And that is my final verdict. there is no use in attacking blindly. Better to fight on our own turf."

"If I may suggest, keeping your plan to keep defenses, You send your best team of fighters to attack the Aquas army." nicholas tentatively stated.

andross grinned.'I'll get him to invade aquas with his best, leaving him with weaker defenses. All the better for my plan to work.' he thought.

"that wouldn't be the smart thing to do. if i do that then the aquas army can evade my attack and strike the weakest spot in our defenses." Pepper said pointedly. "We're only increasing our defenses."

'curse you old mutt.' Andross glared.

"what the cornerian army does is your decision sir. Thank you for your time." Nicholas bowed and walked out of the door. " Your plan didn't work lord Andross." Nicholas spoke into the microphone on his earpiece.

"I know that! I'm not stupid THANK YOU!!!" Andross shrieked as he glared at the headpiece.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000008

"This'll take a while." Wolf sighed as he went to load the program that Fox paid his bills on.

"I'M BAACK!!" Fox called from the front door. This time he was humming a different tune than when he left.

"I'm in here!" Wolf replied from the kitchen.

"So...What'cha doing?" Fox asked sweetly as he draped his arms around wolf's neck.

"Paying Your bills." Wolf mock glared at his Fox.

"You're so sweet." Fox laughed as wolf swatted one of his hands.

"that's what you think." Wolf laughed with fox. 'I think I like him better like this.' he thought, chuckling as he thought this.

"Fox! Wolf! can you hear me?" a familiar voice interrupted the duo.

"Falco? Is that You?" Fox asked.

"Yeah...I have urgent news...i was flying by venom and I saw that Andross is amassing an army." Falco explained wildly.

"HE'S WHAT!!!!!!" the Duo exclaimed.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFW

Yep...Nother cliffie...I'm sorry readers...i just can't help it...You'll have to use your imaginations for a while after this because I don't have free time to get on the computer...Sorry folks.

I hope you all enjoy the story...And I think that my dancing dangerously fic is about dead...-sigh- oh well now time to run from the angry mob of readers. -Runs from mob of readers that are carrying pitchforks- 


	8. Revitalization

**New Beginnings**

**xXThe perfect soldierXx**

Okay Okay… I know I've been gone for a while… and I'm sorry to have been gone so long… I got kicked off the computer by my parents…-.-… BUT I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!! And I have two new chapters for you… even if they are pretty long… I've been writing these in a notebook and I've filled it up! Whoo! I hope ya'll like this new installment of the story!

Disclaimer: I've put the disclaimer in the first chapter… I don't think the rights will change. -.-

Fox: this oughta be a fun chapter.

Wolf: What makes you say that?

Fox. What Falco said before.

Wolf: Ohhhhhh!!!-epiphany-

CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH IT???!

Fox: Yeahhhh…-.-

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

"Andross is amassing an army!" Falco exclaimed.

"He's WHAT!?" the other two on the line shouted, obviously shocked. "Hasn't he learned his lesson?" Fox asked.

"Obviously not. I barely made it out of there with my life." Falco rolled his eyes.

"You think he knows about us leaving?" Wolf whispered to Fox.

"maybe… but not likely." Fox whispered back.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! No whispering over there!" Falco huffed.

"Falco… we're leaving the system for a while, I trust you to protect the lylat system." Fox explained their current situation to falco.

"I can't believe general pepper!" Falco growled. "I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Nicholas, acting out isn't going to achieve anything." Andross sat in his throne, the throne that he had made due to his egotistic self. "We will find a way to get that mutt to be defensless."

"Yes milord, but what about the other planets in the system, Zoness, Katina, Macbeth, and Aquas?" Nicholas asked cautiously.

"I've got other subordinates." Andross grinned.

"But what about that traitor Wolf O'Donnell?" Nicholas grimaced at the look that he received from the ape.

"I'll take care of him." Andross clenched his fists together.

"Before I forget… I heard the mutt say that fox and wolf are leaving the system. Corneria will be less resistant with those two out of the picture." Nicholas bowed as he turned to leave the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002

"Is that so?" The ambassador of Zoness asked the short badger in front of her.

"Yes, Macbeth is planning an invasion. If I may suggest that you send out your strongest fighters to take care of this attack." the badger suggested with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes...but if I do that then what'll happen to the rest of my fighters...I can't just send them out to their doom...and they will not stand for being left behind...therefore starting a riot within my own ranks...I either send out all of my forces or I don't...It's as simple as that." The ambassador said thoughtfully...not letting a single detail slip through her mind...the badger secretly grinned. He thought to himself about how the plan would work as he returned to tuning out the less important parts of her speech.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003

"Fox!!! Are you even listening to me?!" Wolf asked as Fox hopped giddily across the room. He shook his head in annoyance. "I swear Fox…you're not gay at all." Wolf chuckled at his lover.

"Oh shut up." The vulpine stopped. "and stop ruinig my happy moment." He sighed as his energy almost visibly left his body. "Thanks…The happy moment's gone." He playfully glared at the wolf.

"I'm sorry that I'm ruining your, and I quote, Happy Moment…but what is there to be happy about? We're being kicked out of the system!" Wolf said with a slightly irritated tone. "We're leaving the lylat SYSTEM! Not the planet of corneria!" he sighed at the vulpine's care-free attitude.

"I understand that Wolf, but isn't it you that once told me to not live in the past? Wasn't it you that told me to live for tomorrow?" Fox said, his voice suddenly turning serious towards the lupine. Wolf felt a shiver go down his spine at the tone in fox's voice.

"Well…Yeah…but…I just don't understand why pepper was so suddenly upset about the issue." Wolf sighed. 'It just doesn't add up…he was joking about it on Fortuna…but…now he's banning us from the system? What is that Hound up to?' he thought to himself.

"I bet's it's because now that it's public knowledge, it has the potential to hurt his damned reputation." Fox growled in the back of his throat. 'damn him…he only thinks about his image ninety nine percent of the time.' He thought.

"Hmph…Well... 'cause of his ego we're forced to leave our home?" Wolf growled as well. "I don't see how that qualifies as fair." He growled.

"It might not be fair, but it's the only thing we can do. He _is _higher in rank than we are after all." Fox sighed. "There's nothing we can do to oppose his judgement." He said as he continued to move around the kitchen.

"You know…for being at home…isn't the whole point to _relax_?" Wolf asked the fox as his eyes darted back and forth, following the orange fur's movements. "So shouldn't you _not_ be running around the kitchen?"

"Hey…I'm probably the only one of us that will actually make sure he's gotten everything ready." Fox rolled his eyes, looking too much like a flaming gay for wolf's comfort.

"That may be true…but we'll worry about that when the time comes." Wolf sighed as he got up from his comfortable spot on the vulpine's recliner in the living room. He shook his head as he held an arm out in the fox's path, causing the said orange furred vulpine to run directly into his lover's arm.

"ACK!" Fox yelped as he ran into the wolf's arm. "What's that for!?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. His emerald green eyes slightly dull from lack of sleep.

"How much sleep have you gotten in the last week?" Wolf asked, obviously concerned for Fox's health.

"Uhhhhhmmmm…I think only 'bout 12 hours for the whole week." The orange furred fox wrinkled his brow slightly. "What's that got to do anything?" he asked, confused at the spontaneous question.

"It doesn't. I'm only concerned with your health." Wolf sighed as he kissed the fox's forehead softly. "go get some sleep…you need it." He said with a soft tone in his voice.

/Dispicable…utterly disgustingly dispicable!/

'shut up.'

/I won't shut up untill you get rid of that leech that you call Fox/

'Fine…I'll just tune you out then.' Wolf thought to the inner voice as he swiftly ended the argument before it elavated into something worse...somehow.

"I guess you're right." Fox said with a yawn. "I'll go get some sleep." He yawned again as he walked up the stairs to his room. He pushed open the door and walked to his bed, already half asleep before he got there.

Wolf sighed as he watched his fox walk up the stairs. "Good…he needs all the sleep he can get." He shook his head. "He'd probably go on for weeks without sleep if you didn't tell him to go to sleep." He chuckled to himself. His PDA rang unexpectedly as he sat in the recliner, causing him to jump about a few feet in the air. He looked down at the PDA he had modified into an armband to check who was calling. "Che…Leon?" He huffed as he hit Ignore. "I don't want to go back to you scum." He huffed as he stood up to go join fox in his bed. "might as well follow my advice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000005

"That's all well and good, Ms. Ambassador…but do you really think that you should let the McBethians form a strong army and possibly overpower your defense forces?" The badger smirked inwardly. "Isn't it always better, if not dirtier, to attack the enemy when they're not ready?" He said calmly.

"That may be true…but I have faith in my defense force. We do have our secret weapon after all." The ambassador smirked to herself. "No one can beat it." She smiled.

"Really now? And what exactly would that weapon be?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"There's a reason it's called _secret_." The ambassador shook her head.

"Hm…" the badger replied simply. 'I'll just have to investigate this so called secret weapon.' He thought to himself, the gears of his mind working in overdrive. "I see…Well…Hopefully the need for this secret weapon never arises." He nodded. "But…what if something happens to this secret weapon before the invasion?"

"We'll have to reconsider our strategy." The corners of the ambassador's mouth reversed themselves from a grin to a grimace.

"I guess that that's all the knowledge that I can offer on the situation, Ms. Ambassador." The badger stood up quickly. He bowed as he walked out of the somewhat small main office.

"Plan A confirmed a success…commencing part B." The badger said into the almost invisible headset he was wearing.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

I intended to make this chapter longer to make up for my long hiatus of this fic…but I couldn't get any more in and still make it a cliffhanger…I know it's evil to have cliffhangers…but they're a useful technique.

Anyways…Reviews are much loved, and they go to buying me more containers of soda so I can pull all-nighters and get in the yaoi goodness on time.


	9. Reunion

New beginnings: Chapter 9

Reunion

Hey there all...Think of this as a fluffy filler chappie. -hopeful look at the mob with pitchforks-

Anyways...I just decided screw the manuscripts...I'm letting this type itself...and I won't let writers block get to me! -triumphant heroic pose-

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter...that'll never change!

Summary: First chapter people!

anyway...On with the wolfoxy goodness!!! X3

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

"What do you mean plan B?" Wolf asked the now pacing fox, his neck starting to hurt from watching him. "When was there a plan A?" He raised an eyebrow, the only gesture he could make with his pained neck.

"Well...I had made Plan A in my mind but that got shot down almost instantly." Fox chuckled sheepisly, scratching the back of his head. "It was that we go see what was andross was doing in the great fox...but then I realized that we'd be delaying our arrival at Vitrue." He sighed almost inaudibly.

"Well...that wouldn't have worked anyways...the great fox wouldn't have stood a chance against so many venomian soldiers." Wolf supplied more reason that they shouldn't indulge into Plan A. "Besides...we're technically supposed to be on 'vacation'... haven't you ever been on one?" Wolf asked teasingly, obviously aware that his vulpine lover had been on his share of vacations. "You're not supposed to be working on a vacation." He grinned like an idiot.

"I know that!" Fox playfully snapped, he was wise to Wolf's playing. "I just feel like I have a responsibility." he huffed like a little child, sticking his nose in the air like a spoiled child would to something they didn't like. "And you should too, since you _are_ now a citizen of this planet." he laughed as he leaned against a counter in the kitchen.

"Well...I guess You've got a point there, my foxy companion." The lupine laughed as he walked over to the refridgerator, scrounging around in it to find something to munch on. "Why do you never have anything to snack on in your fridge?" he asked the fox.

"Because it's mostly in the cabinets, wolf." The fox sighed as he playfully swatted the wolf's tail. "I don't tend to keep any snacks in the fridge." He rolled his emerald eyes.

"Well...you should learn that the first place people look for snackage is the fridge." Wolf laughed, his deep and gruff voice echoing slightly in the somewhat small kitchen. "At least...that's from my common knowledge."

"Well...I don't keep refrigerated food for too long... It just takes up space and it's also a waste of perfectly good food." Fox said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well...You're just wierd then." Wolf laughed as he stuck his tounge out at the orange fox. "One of the few people I know that doesn't keep snacks in the fridge."

"Well _excuse_ me if I don't think it's normal to keep junk food in a device used to keep food cold." Fox shook his head as his PDA beeped. "Just a second...it might be my brother." He shrugged as he walked over to the coffee table where his PDA wristband was laying, his hips swaying ever-so-slightly as he walked. He pressed the answer button and a fox's head appeared in mid-air.

"Hey there Fox!" The head spoke. Fox seemed unaffected that this 'stranger' knew his name, whereas wolf was spazzing out. "You getting ready for your departure to Vitrue?" The head asked, tilting itself slightly.

"Yeah Jordan." Fox sighed slightly at the head. "We're making the final preparations before the Great Fox becomes ready for use again." Fox sighed audibly at the thought of his baby being unusable.

"Good!" the head chirped. "I'll be awaiting your arrival in a few days...make sure to call me when you guys get there." the floating fox head said in an all-too-chipper voice before it disappeared completely.

"That...was very unsettling." Wolf fidgeted slightly as he walked over to Fox timidly. "Who was that?" He asked, his voice still a little unsteady from his previous spazzing.

"That was my brother...Jordan McCloud." The orange-furred vulpine sighed slightly as he rolled his emerald eyes. "The one that we'll be staying with on Vitrue." He explained to the still somewhat spazmatic wolf.

"Oh..." Wolf blinked stupidly at the vulpine as the information settled in his brain. "Oh! He's your brother?!" Wolf said in an epiphanatic manner, his eye widening slightly in realization.

Fox sighed audibly as he shook his head. "Yes. That was my brother." He said, annoyance lacing his voice vulpine sighed again as he walked upstairs and to his bedroom. Fox pushed open the oak door to his room and looked at the pristine floor and windows, the only thing throwing it off were the multitude of travel bags and boxes on either side of the king-sized bed. "It's going to be a bit saddening leaving my own house." he muttered to himself.

Wolf watched the fox walk upstairs, shrugging after he left his line of sight."I still say that was odd." He mused to himself as he laid back into the comfortable couch, flipping on the television. A specific channel caught his eye and he jumped to it, the sattelite making everything easier on channel surfing.

_"And here we see the startling footage of two of the most well-known figures this side of the lylat system." A black and white spotted husky said into a microphone on the television set. "Fox McCloud, most well-respected hero of our planet corneria, and Wolf O'Donnell, most feared man in the system." he said with a slight tone of disgust in his voice. "Both of them...in the same household no less." He spat. A footage of Fox snoozing in Wolf's arms on Fox's enormous bed had started to roll on the large television. _

Wolf immediately turned the channel on Fox's TV, his vision starting to turn red in anger. 'I can't believe the media...Stupid fuckers...Won't even leave Fox alone at his own house...Doesn't he have security devices around here?' wolf thought, the last statement more of a musing afterthought.

"You ready to go see if the Great Fox is ready for our departure tomorrow?" Fox asked from the top of the staircase. He stood with his leg extended slightly, a hand on his hips, making him look even more gay.

"Yes I am. Shall we go now?" Wolf asked through slightly gritted teeth. 'the nerve of that husky, I oughta rip his throat right out.' he thought to himself. 

"Yes we shall." the orange fox smiled as he walked down the stairs gingerly. His hands were almost glued to the siderail. "Just let me get my keys." he sighed as he crossed the threshold from the staircase to the first floor.

"They're on the kitchen counter." Wolf sighed to himself. "and don't think I'm giving them to you...get them yourself." he smiled playfully. Of course no boyfriend in his right mind would give the other a set of keys that were lying on the kitchen counter, it was a law after all, or at least...in Wolf's book.

"You're such a mean and evil boyfriend." Fox joked with the wolf, knowing that he wasn't meaning any harm. "but I still love ya." he smiled warmly at Wolf. Wolf rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as he wrapped an arm around Fox's waist and walked to the car.

"I have a rep." Wolf laughed slightly as he pulled Fox closer to him, the vulpine fitting like a puzzle piece into Wolf's embrace. "Now...who'll do most of the driving." He asked with a wince, remembering how the paparazzi chase scene ended up. He shivered at the rememberance and shook it out his head with an odd vigor.

"I think I'll let you do it." Fox said with the same wince, almost the exact same phenomenon with wolf happening to the orange vulpine. "I don't want a repeat of the encounter with the press." he sighed audibly, his left eye twitching slightly.

Wolf nodded, noting the eye twitch of his fox. "Good choice." He shuddered slightly. He walked out to Fox's oddly normal car. One would expect a 'celebrity' like Fox to have a very fancy ride, but no...He has a standard run of the mill hovercraft. Wolf made a note of it to suggest a more fancy ride to his fox one day.

"Let's get going Wolf." Fox said as he hopped, litterally, into the passenger's side of the hovercraft, the only fancy thing about it was that it was a convertable. "Or do I need to drive there?" Fox sighed as he put on his seatbelt.

"No, no, no! You are not driving for as long as I can help it." Wolf suddenly exclaimed as he started up the car. "Just...Just stop nagging!" he stuck his tounge out rather childishly. Fox laughed slightly at the childish behavior of the so called 'big-bad-mercenary-wolf.'

"Wolf...keep your tounge in your mouth." the orange furred vulpine sighed and shook his head. "Or I might have to do something about it." He chuckled. Fox laughed as he saw the wolf's reaction to his comment, his eyebrow raised and his mouth slightly agape.

"Okay...I don't quite get it...but whatever." he shrugged after a few moments of thinking about it. "Just remind me...was it a left or a right at the minimart?" he asked, not really wanting to be out on the road more than he needed to be.

"It was a right at the minimart, then a left at the gym." the vulpine sighed as he made motions with his hands for the wolf to follow. "just...I'll just tell you where to turn." he sighed as he buckled himself in. "Just don't get us killed, love." Fox sighed and shook his head.

Wolf simply stuck his tounge out playfully at the fox as he started to drive out of the large driveway, the car's motor letting out a steady hum. "Darn, there goes my plans." he joked with the fox. "Of course I'm not going to try to get us killed, the papparazzi will end up doing that when the time comes." he laughed.

"Just...Just focus on driving." Fox sighed as he leaned back against the seat, trying not to worry too much, still unknowingly gripping at the handrest with a death grip. He shook his head to clear the almost physical worry that was filling his head.

Wolf looked over at Fox with a raised eyebrow; the main thought going through his mind was 'what's wrong with him?', generated by Fox's death grip on the armrest. "Fox! Calm down. I won't get us killed! Jeez." he sighed as he continued to drive the road to the Hanger where the great fox was stashed.

"Still, you never know when Papparazzi will attack." The orange furred vulpine sighed in annoyancce at the mention of the media-hounds. "I trust you, but I don't trust _them_." he winced as he emphasized the 'them' in the sentence, although, he didn't trust Wolf a hundred percent either.

Wolf rolled his eye (Eyes?) at the fox in the passenger seat as he pulled up the road to the science department's hangar for the great fox. "Well, what did I tell you? I didn't get us killed." Wolf said with a slight hint of spite in his voice, a bit upset that Fox would think that he would try to kill him. Sure the two of them had been rivals and almost killed each other before, but that was different.

"Yeah, Yeah." Fox chuckled as he hopped out of the car after wolf had turned the motor off. "all that matters now is if the great fox is ready." he said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah." Wolf said, a bit hurt at that last statement. He walked behind fox, a bit slower than usual. Fox had noticed this and slowed down his own pace to meet up with the wolf.

"What's wrong Wolfie?" He asked with a curious look, his eyebrows raised into his scalp as he looked into the wolf's good eye. His own emerald hues sparkling slightly out of curiousity.

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong Fox." he said with a fake smile as he took the fox's paw in his own and resumed walking to the great fox's hangar. His mind, on the other hand wasn't exactly peachy-keen, thoughts swimming around in his head frantically.

"If you say so, Wolf." Fox shrugged as he walked slightly ahead of wolf, an odd bounce in his step as he walked. The two eventually walked through the door to the hangar, meeting up with a new looking doberman. "Where's Trace?" Fox asked the dog as they walked in.

"Trace is sick and had to take a few days off, so I'm filling his spot." The doberman said with a smile, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. "I'm Troy." He extended a paw for the two to shake.

"Okay...Well...You should know who we are." Fox replied, shaking Troy's paw as he looked up at the great fox. "Is the Great Fox ready?" he asked eagerly

"Yes it is. The Great Fox is ready for departure, and can leave the hangar right now." Troy smiled widely as he motioned to the large ship in the hangar.

"Great!" Fox exclaimed happily. "We can leave for Vitrue right away th-" He was cut off by a familiar, very high pitched voice.

"Where do you think you're going without us?" it called, the owner being a familiar short Toad. 

"Slippy, you're voice is so high pitched, I'm amazed you're a guy." another brash and annoyed voice sighed from behind Fox and Wolf.

"You two, we came here to join Fox, not to get on each other's nerves." Yet another familiar voice chimed in behind the couple.

"You guys!" Fox cried out as he turned to look at the trio behind them. "What are you doing here!?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"What do you think? Like Peppy said, we're here to join you on your vacation." Slippy chirped happily as he held tightly onto the two travel bags he was carrying

"Yep, We're here for ya Fox." Falco said simply, a look of boredom on his beak.

"I know we said that we had left the team, but that doesn't mean we can all go on vacation together." Peppy laughed. His grey fur slightly matted down.

Fox was on the verge of tears at the group of them all together again. "You guys!" he said again, his voice cracking in pitch as he ran to hug them all, ignoring Falco's snort of disapproval.

Wolf simply fmiled and stayed back from the group of them, not wanting to spoil the moment. "Heh...Whaddaya know? The entire Starfox team back together again." he lauched softly, mostly to himself.

"Heh...Yeah. We're all back together." Fox smiled, letting go of the trio of old star fox. "Now, Shall we depart to Vitrue?" he said withh a smile.

WFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWF

Dun Dun Dunnnnn! X3 No cliffhanger!!! OMG! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!?!?!?!? hahahah.

Wolf: he's officially insane.

Fox: It took you this long to figure it out?

???: Yeah, father...it took you this long?

???: Jeez wolf, what rock have you been under.

What are you two doing here? You don't show up till later! -shoves the unknown duo into a corner- You didn't see anything!!!!!.O

anyways...I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter cause it's probably not the only one I'll be writing, but I don know there won't be too many of them... unless my reviewers ask for them, I loves meh Reviewahs!

Read and review if you want to find out who the two mystery people are!

I guess I did kind of add a cliffhanger in the End notes.... BWAHAHAHAH!


	10. Rebuild

Rebuild

by: xXThe Perfect SoldierXx

Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since my last update, curse you writers block!!!, but now I'm trying to make a new chapter and upgrade my writing style. So I hope you like this new chapter of mine where some things are revealed and problems arise.

Disclaimer: okay... I honestly don't own Star Fox or there wouldn't be so many Groan-Inducing-Puns and there would be a lot more WolFoxyness.

Fox: Well...looks like he's finally tried recovering from that awful writers block. So looks like we're in trouble.

Wolf: yep, we're doomed.

Hey now, have faith in me and my ability to make something work.

Both: okay.... we're officially screwed.

On with the show, cause these two obviously doubt me... -glare to fox and Wolf-

A/N: Also, thanks to Tobias Umbra for allowing me to use the occasional scene and the terminology of his fanfictions in this story, and if anyone wants a good written story, go check his out, you will not be disappointed at all.

_The pristine white walls of the operation room shone against the vulpine's eyes, despite his sunglasses, the metal restraints pinning every moving limb of his body securely against the metal operating table, immobile and numb. He looked over to his only audience, three young looking individuals and a very familiar face, the face of one despicable Pigma Dengar, the one who had betrayed him in the final fight. He didn't recognize the three other young ones next to the gluttonous pig. A chamelion that was watching with keen interest; An ape that was fiddling with some puzzle-looking thing; and a roughed-up looking lupine who was looking away from the operating table, seemingly in disgust. _

"_Ah, Well, looks like you won't talk to us again today, now will you?" A shrill voice called from the top of a flight of stairs that the bound fox couldn't see, due to the restricted range of motion._

"_Heh, Me? Talk to the likes of You?" The fox replied with a defiant chuckle. _

"_Well... It just looks like I'm going to have to force it out of you, My old friend." The shrill voice said again, soon coming within peripheral range of the fox. He seemed to be a tall ape, with his face slightly wrinkled, and his fur combed back and pristine. "Oh, and don't you worry, You won't be visiting your little Vixy any time soon." He gave an evil sneer, the sides of his lips curling in anticipation of the torture to come._

"_Heh, well... just as long as the prospect of seeing her means I'll be that much farther away from you, Andross." he grinned defiantly as the ape picked up a welding torch from the plethora of torture devices on a hovering table next to the operating bed. _

"_Well then... if you won't talk, we'll just have to make things worse for the defiant one." he grinned, the pig giving a disgusting chortle. The ape turned the welding torch on, a steady white hot flame projecting from the end of it. He lowered the flame until it was just millimeters from the fox's exposed arm, the flame singing the fur around it as well. The flame bore down on the bound fox's arm flesh, the fox letting out an agonizing scream, the wolf in the audience cringing and looking away. _

Wolf woke with a start, sweat rolling down his body and tears falling from his one good lavender eye. "why.... why that memory again... after I fought so hard to forget it." he sighed as he looked to the sleeping vulpine in the same bed as him. It had been 2 weeks since fox, wolf, and the old star fox crew had boarded the great fox to head to Vitrue to rendevous with Fox's elder brother. He looked once more to the slumbering fox and slipped silently out of the king sized bed in the captains quarters of the great fox, his good eye dilating to get used to the lack of light, he sighed as he remembered that his new optical implant was not going to be arriving until they made it to Vitrue. He groped his way to the connecting bathroom and to it's sink, turning the water on and letting it splash against the polished metal sheen of the bowl. "I don't ever want to relive that memory." He murmured to himself as he collected the cool water in his cupped paws, splashing it against his face and muzzle. He sighed softly and looked into his reflection in the mirror, frowning in disgust at himself for ever witnessing that awful event. '_he was my hero... I wanted to be like him... and now here I am, with his son, on the Great Fox... Why am I still reliving that experience?' _He leaned against the solid cromatium of the sink, the wound from a DC-2 blaster rifle still singed his fur on his arm from their recent training session. He looked at the bed again, the sleeping vulpine wriggling slightly and smiled weakly. "I'm so pathetic." he chuckled lightly as he turned on the light in the bathroom, his eye dilating once again to the sudden light. "I guess I should just take a shower right now." He murmured and walked to the somewhat old-fashioned shower. '_Fox... I'm sorry for having to watch what Andross did to your father before he died...' _he sighed softly. With a shaky hand he turned the faucet to the shower, hearing the water rush through the pipes despite the Titanium walls of the bathroom. He let the water warm up before stepping in, letting out a low moan from the feeling of the hot water against his sore muscles.

* * *

The ape sighed softly as he let the warm water of the shower sooth his aching back muscles. "Damn incompetent fools, always screwing things up." he sighed, that annoying memory of the ever-defiant James McCloud kept popping up whenever something got in his way, which was very often now more than ever. He slammed his fist against the ferroconcrete wall of his shower. "The plan is not going right, at this rate, I'll have to revert to plan B." he murmured to himself as he shut off the running water. "Speaking of that annoying twit, I wonder how he is doing." he smirked as he put his suit back on and made his way to the top secret facility behind his throne room. He pressed his palm to an optical sensor that blended into the wall, a segment of the gold plated drywall sliding up mechanically. Tons of pipes and monitors lined both sides of the walls of the new tunnel. The apes boot-heels clicked against the tiled floor as the wall closed behing him, melding back with the surrounding walls. An eerie blue glow lit up the end of the hallway until it opened out into a large circular chamber with a large tube in it, filled with a blue liquid, an unconcious body floating in the liquid with wires and and tubes covering it. The blue glow was stronger in this room, filling it all with the light. "It's good to see you again, my old nemesis." The ape sneered as he put a hand aganst the cool glass of the container.

* * *

A young golden-furred fox smiled as he leaned against the cool glass of the surrounding shower. "Ahh... nothing like a good hot shower after a long day." he murmured as he let the steam from the water surround him, coating his fur with a consistent layer of water vapor. "Now I see why father spends so much time in here." he chuckled as he picked up the Ein-da brand fur-soap. He lathered his paw up with the soap and massaged it into his muscles and fur.

"Come on!" A powerful voice called from downstairs, making the golden-furred fox jump in surprise as he finished up his hot shower, the steam having clouded the mirror. He rubbed away some of the steam with his towel after he dried off. He admired himself in the mirror for a moment, his unusual wine-red eyes sparkling with the obvious teenage mischief, and his golden fur occasionally marred by black stripes and his headfur was ruffled to make him look even more childish. "I'm almost out dad." He called from behind the closed bathroom door. He smiled and fixed his fur before walking out, just a towel around his waist as he walked downstairs not expecting to be greeted by his father and a dark-gray furred wolf with bright turquoise eyes and a blank expression. "ACK! What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed and blushed a bright red as he realized he was only in his towel.

"I was here to make sure you are thoroughly familiar with the mission the commander gave us today." he said in a very flat voice, not even looking at the towel-clad fox. His ears were almost hidden by his somewhat long hair that just fell short of his eyes, and his voice held a very obvious icyness of someone who didn't trust the world.

"Of course I'm familiar with the mission! I was there wasn't I?" The fox glared at the wolf, not worrying about his state of undress. "The commander's pretty much using us as guinea pigs for their new experiment, that's all." he barked slightly and sighed. "Is that the only reason you're hear, jerk?" he frowned slightly.

"Yes. It is... I will see you tomorrow at 1500 sharp." the wolf stood up and briskly walked out, a certain undescribable grace to his movements. The orange-furred fox on the couch chuckled softly and looked to the other fox.

"Well, that went better than I expected." he chuckled softly as he watched his son leave up to his room. "heh... just like him, you're as brash as _he_ was back then." he murmured.

* * *

The wolf sighed to himself as he walked away from the large house on the outskirts of the main city. His pace steady as he walked along the sidewalk, lost in his own thoughts. "That moron's right. From what I see, the commander is just using us to test the latest experiment. What am I saying? It is my mission, it must be accomplished, despite the consequences." he deadpanned, his tail softly flicking as he walked, so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he was in the middle of an intersection he shouldn't have been, miraculously dodging the hovercrafts as he walked on, his natural reflexes kicking in as he snapped out of it in time to manage to jump over a hovercraft that was moving too fast for him to dodge regularly. '_well, it's a good thing I had that muscle-enhancement-training with Master.'_ he thought to himself as he briskly walked to the other sidewalk. '_I can not allow myself to get lost in petty things like thoughts.'_ he thought to himself as his icy stare swept the surrounding. "I need to get home." he murmured objectively.

* * *

Wolf sighed as he stepped out of the shower, hoping that Fox hadn't woken up yet as he dried off his soaked fur. "Boy I needed that... anything to wash away that memory." he sighed faintly as he dried his face. A faint beep alerted him to the fact that his holopod was ringing. He quickly strode over and picked it up before it could wake the vulpine. "Wolf here." he said in a hushed voice. "What do you want birdbrain? Why couldn't you just come and knock on the door?" He sighed. "Well for your information, I honstely have no clue where Fox's brother lives, all I know is the same as you right now." he growled faintly. "I guess you'll have to ask him when he wakes up then." he whisper-shouted and promptly hung up. "damn that birdbrain, asking such a stupid question when I've answered it before." he sighed as he set the Holopod down. "I guess I'll just go get breakfast right now." he shrugged and smiled at the sleeping vulpine.

/Ugh, you still make me sick, how could you go from vicious killer to... this?!/

'once again, shut up, I don't ever remember being as annoying as you were.'

\well, it's what he does, he's the negative side of you, while I'm the positive side.\

'then what does that make me?'

/it makes you a pathetic pansy, that's what./

'no, it makes me feel like some schizo with a problem.' Wolf inwardly growled as he ended his inner conversation once more.

A loud alarm klaxon sounded as soon as he walked out of the door. **"Incoming enemies within proximity of the Great Fox, all personell are asked to report to the flight deck. Repeat, report to the flight deck." **The robotic voice of ROB-64 rang out.

'_shit! Why now when pretty much everyone is asleep.' _ Wolf sighed as he ran to the flight deck, waiting for everyone, smiling inwardly as he saw fox walk in in his flight-suit. He ran to his wolfen, her proximity sensors detecting him and starting her up immediately and opened the hatch automatically. He looked at all of the controls with an unwavering nostalgia, not having been in the cockpit of his precious wolfen for a long while.

"Alright everyone, This isn't a game anymore, this is a real encounter for once. Show no mercy!" Fox grinned as he jumped into his own Arwing and got ready for departure, the arwing pre-loaded on the launch catapult as well as the wolfen. "Prepare to launch!" he had said as he could hear the whirr of the Gravity-Diffusers starting to take effect, he revved his Arwing's thrusters to max as the catapult launched him and the wolfen into space to take care of the enemy.

"How many on radar, Fox?" Falco asked as he got into his arwing, the inertia buffers taking care of the G-Force.

"Odd... Just Three." Fox replied, his radar showing three blips. "Who would send three fighers out after a _Dreadnaught-_class battleship?" He sighed softly.

"Probably just a couple of stray pilots looking for some loot." Wolf responded, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the familiar red, black, and white paint of two of the three enemy ships.

"Well well well, If it isn't the famed Star Fox." A familiar shrill voice spoke over the radio frequency of the arwing crew and the wolfen.

"L-Leon?!" Wolf gasped and tightened his grip on the control stick of his wolfen.

Well, hooray for another cliffhanger and hooray for getting rid of an awful writer's block! Read and Review, like it, then fave it, don't like it, don't flame.

Wolf: Please review, it's been a while since he's had motivation to write.

Fox: yeah.

???:Come on, we want to be revealed next chapter.

Hey, at least you two were even mentioned in this chapter.

And also, I thank Tobias Umbra for giving me the inspiration and motivation to finish a new chapter for this and to improve my writing, I hope you all like it and read his stories.

Jaa mata.


	11. Authors Note: PLEASE READ

Authors Note: For those of you who have been with this story for as long as I've been writing it, it sure doesn't seem like it's been five whole years since this fic has started. I've been going through a lot personally, college for one, and now that that didn't work out well, I've also had my parents going right off the deep end on me.

All in all, I'm making this update to let you guys, those of my readers who are dedicated enough to read past the first chapter- as horrible as it was- know that I'm doing a full rehaul of this entire fic. Some things will be changed, a lot of things will be removed entirely, and thanks to an updated writing style, it'll hopefully be something that everyone wants to read.

Also: Thank you guys so very much for sticking with me for the years, and I'm sorry it's been a couple of YEARS since I last updated, life sucks. But I'm getting better. So Expected the first reupdate in a day or so.


End file.
